An inductor is an important component for an electric circuit with a resistor, a capacitor, a transistor and a power source. The inductor has a coil structure where a conductor is wound many times as a screw or spiral form, as an example. The inductor suppresses a rapid change of a current by inducing voltage in proportion to an amount of a current change. A ratio of counter electromotive force generated due to electromagnetic induction according to the change of the current flowing in a circuit is called an inductance (L).
Generally, the inductor is used for an Integrated Circuit (IC) for communication systems including high performance RF filters, and distributed amplifiers. In particular, inductors are used in a packaging technology for integrating many elements to a single chip, known as a System on Chip (SoC). Accordingly, an inductor having a micro-structure and good electrical characteristics is needed.